kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrono Miner
The Chrono Miner is the Allies’ main way of gathering resources. It was used during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background The Chrono miner is equipped with a miniaturized chronosphere-like device, similar to the Chrono tanks developed in the Second World War. However, for commanders to be able to manufacture them without a Battle lab, the device was simplified to the point where it could only chronoshift to a location with a special beacon on it. All Allied ore refineries have one of these beacons installed on them, so a Chrono miner can chronoshift back to it after filling its load of ore. The beacon can be installed on a Soviet ore refinery if one is captured. However, there is a downside to this feature. If more Chrono Miners are attached to the same Refinery, only one can unload there at a time. The others will try to go there using their treads. So if they are distant from the Refinery, they are very vulnerable to attacks from all kind of units, since it has no defenses other than the usual ability to crush infantry. The Chronosphere device and power supply require lots of amenities and as a result, the Chrono Miner only has a small cache left for mine deposites. This aspect makes it able to deliver only 500 credits in one unload (1000 if it is loaded with gems). This is compensated by the speed of delivery. In-game Unit While being unable to transport as many funds as the War Miner, it is much faster to deliver, especially if the ore field they are working on is quite a long distance away. Chrono Miners are an essential vehicle to have and it never hurts to have more of them working on an ore field. What makes them special, and the reason as to why it is called a Chrono Miner, is because of its ability to instantly teleport to a refinery in order to drop off its resources, get to a place where it is needed, and escape from immediate danger. As a bonus, it can also teleport to a Soviet ore refinery if you captured one, making the capture of Soviet buildings worthwhile. However, this miner has its downsides. It can only carry half of a War Miner’s burden and has no way of defending itself. This makes it easy to raid a convoy of them on their way to an ore field. In addition, only one Chrono Miner can be at the refinery at one time, meaning that the rest of them will try to make it back to the refinery the old-fashioned way. Quotes Note: Without Yuri’s Revenge, they will use quotes from the Grizzly Tank. Selected * Oh, hello sir! * Ready as ever! * Chrono Miner, reporting for duty. * Good day, commander. * 24/7. Ordered to move * Always on time. * Oh yes, I agree. * Okay. * Sure thing, sir! * Of course! Ordered to harvest * You’ll get the cash in a flash! * It’s in the bank. * Aah, there it is! * Rolling with a Chrono Convoy. Ordered to return * In no time at all! * In the blink of an eye! * I’ll be there right away. * Let’s dump this stuff! * Comin’ home!